Les saisons à l'honneur !
by Kimiyona
Summary: Tout le monde connait le Général Winter mais personne ne pense au Lieutenant Summer, Mademoiselle Springs et Dame Autumn. Ce sont les enfants de Mère Nature, ils ont des protégés et vivent leurs vies de saisons avec des hauts et des bas. Série de drabbles-ficlet-OS
1. Chapter 1

**Les saisons !**

 **Séries de drabbles sur des OCs de mon imagination, les saisons !**

 **Vu que je ne serais pas là souvent, je poste ça en attendant la suite de Death Game. Donc désolée pour les lecteurs de Death Game, la suite viendra pas avant un long moment.**

* * *

Le général Winter et le lieutenant Summer.

Ces deux-là s'embêtaient très souvent pour ne pas dire qu'ils étaient pire ennemis.

C'était très simple, ils se détestaient.

Pour le lieutenant, ils étaient opposés.

Le général était vieux et froid, lui aimait avoir l'air jeune et toujours de bonne humeur.

Son grade était plus élevé que le sien.

Il était pâle, lui était bronzé.

Il aimait le froid et lui la chaleur.

Il était l'hiver et lui l'été !

La liste pourrait être très longue mais en tout cas pour lui c'était simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de points communs.

Mais pour le général, c'était différent.

Si il détestait autant Summer c'était parce que malgré son grade il gagnait une guerre que lui n'avait jamais réussi à gagner…

La guerre des vacances !

Chaque année, une compétition avait lieu entre eux pour définir qui avait le plus de touristes qui partaient pendant leur saison respective.

Pour Winter c'était puéril mais il avait une réputation à tenir.

Non mais ho.

Pourtant, il perdait tous le temps.

Les humains avaient toujours cette stupide idée de partir en vacance pendant l'été. Sous-prétexte qu'il faisait un meilleur temps.

Winter n'était pas jaloux mais voir Summer se pavaner, fier de lui et chantant sur tous les toits que les humains le préféraient à lui le gênait.

En fait, il avait carrément honte.

Surtout quand Italie du Sud ou d'autres nations méditerranéennes se moquaient de lui.

Vu qu'ils avaient trop peur de se moquer de Russie, ils se moquaient de lui comme pour se venger.

Il n'avait jamais l'air d'être touché par les propos des autres (c'est le blizzard et les flocons de neiges qui étaient avec lui qui faisaient cet effet) mais au fond, une rancœur était née vis-à-vis de Summer, ce sale frimeur (sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mot).

Le lieutenant gagnait cette fois-ci mais le général le jure ! La prochaine fois, ce sera pendant sa saison que les humains partiront !

...Ou pas.

* * *

 **Voila voila. Le lieutenant Summer est un OC de ma création. Je me suis dis que vu que y avais des Ocs sur les villes et les régions, pourquoi pas sur les saisons ? Voila le résultat. Dites le si vous aimez ou pas, si ça vous fait rire voir sourire (même si c'était pas le but, en fait j'écris pour ne rien dire là...) dans les reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Booooonnsoir (ou jour ça dépend de quand vous lisez ça) !**

 **Je m'ennuyais et vu que j'avais la flemme de bosser sur Death Game et que ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas posté, j'ai décidé de pondre ça. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Mademoiselle Springs**

Mademoiselle Springs était jeune, belle, gentille et toujours souriante. De toutes les saisons, c'était la plus jeune.

Chaque année, elle vieillissait avant de rajeunir pendant les autres saisons ce qui faisait certains jaloux comme le Général Winter ou Dame Autumn qui étaient les plus vieux.

En même temps, il n'avaient qu'à ne pas être aussi long et grincheux.

Mademoiselle Springs elle sentait le neuf, le soleil, les fleurs et un tout petit peu l'été.

Ses joues étaient toujours roses, ses yeux bleus toujours grands ouverts et ses cheveux blonds lâchés et ondulés flottaient, portés par un vent printanier.

Alors qu'eux sentaient l'ennui, le froid, le vent et la pluie. Et les humains n'aimaient pas le froid et la pluie. Encore moins l'ennui.

Oui, Mademoiselle Springs représentait vraiment la nouveauté et la jeunesse du printemps mais aussi sa courte durée car une fois sa saison finie, elle devenait une fillette capricieuse qui restait toujours aux côtés de Dame Autum, son idole.

Parfois (souvent), Feliciano se demandait comment elle faisait pour vénérer une femme aussi stricte.

* * *

La prochaine fois : Dame Autumn à l'honneur !


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyyyy... Comment allez-vous ? Moi ? Pas trop mal... hum. (évite les regards accusateurs pour le retard)**

 **Si les saisons vous ont manqué, les revoilà! Enjoy**

* * *

Dame Autumn

Dame Autumn se considérait comme étant la plus sérieuse des incarnations.

Contrairement au pays qui se disputaient comme des gamins, aux planètes* qui faisaient la même chose et à ses camarades saisons, elle prenait son travail très à cœur et le faisait sérieusement.

Ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter d'ailleurs c'est qu'avec la fonte des glaciers et le réchauffement climatique, elle n'a plus autant de temps et de travail qu'avant.

Pendant que les saisons dites « actives » faisaient leur boulot, le reste eux, dormaient ou attendaient sagement leur tour.

Certaines fois, ils dérangeaient ceux qui travaillaient comme le faisait si souvent le lieutenant Summer en envoyant des vents chauds du Sahara vers les pays méditerranéens.

Les humains s'agitaient et appréciaient souvent ces hausses de températures qui faisaient encore penser à l'été…

Mais non ! En octobre, nous étions officiellement en automne !(en France en tout cas)

Donc il fallait arrêter de penser que c'était encore les vacances !

Autumn, ça la fatiguait vraiment tout ça. Personne dans le monde n'était capable de respecter des horaires précises à part elle !

Summer avait vraiment tout pour lui. En plus que le monde l'attende avec impatience et l'adore, il avait toujours plus de travail en tant que saison.

Saleté de réchauffement climatique !

Heureusement, il y avait certains endroits où elle pouvait travailler en paix.

Surtout chez Canada où elle prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec les feuilles des arbres qu'elle teintait de ses couleurs.

* * *

*référence à Planetary moe

 **Si vous avez des demandes particulières sur des saisons particulières, n'hésitez pas à en faire (j'avoue que certaines fois je manque sérieusement d'inspiration...)**


	4. Chapter 4

Mademoiselle Springs et le renouveau

L'air était empli d'une odeur de fleurs.

Le vent soufflait et emportait les pétales qui volaient dans le ciel.

Mademoiselle Springs sourit en passant une mèche derrière son oreille.

C'était sa saison, enfin son tour de prouver qu'elle existait ! Enfin à elle de pouvoir rendre les gens heureux grâce à son soleil et à sa température !

Les oiseux chantaient, les fleurs fleurissaient et le soleil brillait sous un ciel bleu.

Des notes de Vivaldi s'échappaient de sa bouche.

Elle avait envie de chanter, de danser et de montrer sa joie au monde entier !

Parce que c'était le printemps, sa saison à elle !

En fait, c'était un peu comme si son anniversaire avait lieu chaque jour pendant environ trois mois.

Allemagne soupira en regardant la jeune fille s'extasier.

Des fois, elle ressemblait vraiment à une enfant.


End file.
